I Can't Be Uke!
by Blood Drenched Scorpion
Summary: Deidara is bidding his time until Sasori let's him be the seme. But will Sasori gave in to the blonde's needs, or will things turn out unexpectedly? Sasodei/deiSaso. Slight AU & OOC. M-rated for sex scene. A gift fic for S...


**Disclaimer: Naruto© and any other aforementioned characters that belongs to Naruto is a copyright of Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any benefits into writing this fan fiction.**

**Partly AU. Slight OOC. Sasodei and deiSaso. Sasori is partly human here. Crack-fic. Smut scene.**

**Specially made for you S…**

Sasori sat within the depths of his room, enjoying the solitude and comfort it gave him. Lying gratefully on his bed, he wondered just how long he could bask in the peace before any sort of disturbance would claim him back to reality.

And by 'disturbance', Sasori was referring to two events in particular. One: Deidara would suddenly knock furiously into his room, demanding entry before annoying the hell out of him. Choice number two is significantly worse though; in which at first Deidara would make a 'desperate' attempt to enter into Sasori's lair, followed by the ever annoying Tobi, much to Sasori's horror.

The latter event is likely not to happen though, as Sasori had made it very clear if someone were to push his patience to its limit, hell would break loose.

As Sasori is musing about how annoying his 'bratty partner' is, as if on cue a series of non-stop knocking is heard at the door, which Sasori's only reply is opening the door with his chakra strings; it won't do him any good if he is going to ignore his 'brat', knowing his resilient ways.

Sasori's inner peace is strongly disturbed when Deidara's 'motor' mouth (as Sasori put it) begins its whining about how annoying ('Quite an ironic word to choose' thought Sasori) the mission which Pein had given him, and how annoying the opposing adversaries were, as they had figured out his battle tactics, resulting in a longer mission duration than expected.

Sasori would have preferred if Deidara took his time with his mission, as Sasori is prone to a growing headache. Deidara quickly made his way to Sasori, releasing the Akatsuki garment, revealing a tight fish-net shirt and dark blue Capri pants. Deidara crawled across the bed to Sasori before wrapping both his arms around Sasori's neck. Placing a quick kiss to Sasori's cheek and a slightly longer kiss at the lips, Deidara nuzzled at Sasori's neck, breathing in the scent and finally letting go of muscle tension at his face.

Sasori, as if in routine, wrapped both his arms around the blonde's waist, nuzzling the neck and leaving small nips at the blonde's neck. This gesture awards Sasori with Deidara's appreciative groans.

Deidara pulled back from Sasori's grip before he would lose himself within the pleasure Sasori was giving him.

"Sasori-Danna, un."

Sasori let his gaze of muddy-brown orbs lie on Deidara's blue ones.

"Hn. What is it brat?"

"I need something from you tonight, and I REALLY would appreciate it if you would let my request happen this time, un."

Sasori raised an eyebrow in suspicion. 'What's the blonde up to now?' Thought Sasori.

Deidara looked intently into Sasori's eyes, giving some hints of a pout. He really wanted Sasori to let him do this.

"Danna…, I want to be seme tonight, un."

…

Silence had never felt so heavy at that moment; at least, that's what Sasori had thought.

"No." was Sasori's only (and most expected) reply.

**[Narrator Interception]**

**And here it comes readers, if you know these two well enough then you should know that once Sasori declines anything that Deidara wants, a whining blonde is sure to happen.**

"But! Danna, un! I wa-"

"No brat."

"But-"

"No."

"Why can't I-"

"You don't."

"Are you implying that I'm dickle-"

"No…"

"THEN WHY WON'T YOU LET ME MAKE LOVE WITH YOU?"

"…You can't."

"WHAT? What do you mean I can't? Of course I can! I'm a man too you know?"

Sasori gave a weary sigh, even if the blonde claims that he is a man, he sure have mood swings that rivals that of a woman.

"Look brat, I'm saying that you can't because of certain circumstances which I CAN'T, tell you."

"WHAT! WHAT KIND OF REASONING IS THAT? IF YOU THINK I'M GOI-"

**[Narrator interception]**

***Ahem*. Sorry readers, the argument between Sasori and Deidara will take a very long time, so I'm going to skip to after the argument.**

After ten minutes of a heated argument between the lovers, Deidara decided to give up with a sulking face and sleeps on the single bed with his back turns towards Sasori. Sasori meanwhile, was left with what could be described as the 'Most Painful Headache' of the day. He really didn't want to explain what those 'certain circumstances' are, even when Deidara had tried to coax Sasori into telling him why Sasori didn't wanted to be topped by Deidara.

The day after, Sasori woke up to find a (still) sulking Deidara, who tried his best to keep minimum contact with Sasori. Unfortunately for the duo, that was the day which they have to buy groceries together to replenish the Akatsuki's food stock.

The whole trip to the grocery store was filled with awkward and uncomfortable silence. Feelings of guilt start to sink in into both members of the party.

In Sasori's case; he had refused outwardly that he would not accept the conditions of sex Deidara had given him that night, even after many meaningful reasoning given by Deidara. He was at fault as he had not fully explained to Deidara on why he would not Deidara to top him.

In Deidara's case; he was ashamed of himself that he had released all his pent-up stress to his Danna just because his Danna had refused him on that night. The sudden outburst was not intentional, but keeping the stress level high is not healthy, and he needed his Danna for that.

But still, even after the event last night Deidara had yet to satisfy his sexual needs and right now he really hoped that his Danna would grant him his wish after the shopping. Too bad for Deidara though, as his hormones were crying out for Sasori DURING the shopping.

After a VERY embarrassing event at the grocery, in which Deidara's arms were glued to Sasori's neck while the blonde's waist were making thrusting movements at Sasori's ass, Sasori had managed to return to base with much of his dignity and pride intact…, even after all the stares people were giving to the duo during the whole fiasco.

Deidara didn't managed to return to the Akatsuki lair unscathed too, as once they were out of the store Sasori had kneed Deidara right at the area where the sun don't shine.

Back at the Sasori's and Deidara's room, Deidara had yet started another attempt to coax his Danna into submission.

"Sasori-Danna, please, just let me have you tonight un, just this once."

"No brat! I told you; you can't, it's just impossible for you to fuck me!"

"NO DANNA! YOU are just in denial! You just can't get over the fact that I'm a REAL MAN can't you?"

"NO BRAT! It's just that…- it's just…"

Sasori gave a tired sigh. Whatever willpower he has left is finally caving in. it's either the blonde's annoying pestering or that adorable putting face he's making which will ultimately suppress Sasori's dominating will.

"Fine. Have it your way but don't tell me that I didn't warn you."

Deidara's visible eye lit up with happiness, before changing into a predatory gleam. Sasori meanwhile, was keeping an unamused expression on his face since he knows what all this will lead to.

Deidara pushed Sasori towards the bed, where Sasori's back fell towards the cotton material with a flop. Deidara quickly took control of the situation by grabbing both of Sasori's wrists with one hand, while his mouth is leaving bite marks on the available flesh at Sasori's neck.

Sasori couldn't help but gave the blonde n appreciative moan. Within seconds Deidara had stripped Sasori of his entire clothing, leaving him bare to the blonde's hungry eyes. Deidara quickly made a passionate kiss to Sasori and push his tongue deep into the caverns, relishing the taste of his Danna. While the blonde's mouth is busy pushing its tongue into Sasori's mouth, his hand-mouths are busy nipping at Sasori's sides, at the same time licking at the available flesh on the puppet body, including Sasori's already hardened member. Sasori just couldn't help but squirm under the attention his brat is giving him.

Deciding that the foreplay was enough Deidara, while still remained in his Akatsuki garment, quickly unzipped his pants, revealing his already hardened dick. Not wanting to waste time and his Danna's he quickly let his hand-mouths wrap their wet tongue around the entire love organ, the saliva acting as a lubricant.

Quickly straddling Sasori's legs over his hips, Deidara didn't bother to go slow or positioning his member, and made a quick thrusting motion.

Poke…

'Ouch, seems like I miss.', thought Deidara.

…

Poke…

Poke…

'What the-'Deidara did a double-take before looking carefully at Sasori's ass to position his dick correctly.

'!'

Needless to say, Deidara saw something that he couldn't quite believe. Quickly rubbing his visible eyelid, he scans the anticipated area once again…, before realization struck him.

When his mind had actually processed what he was seeing, Deidara's cheeks started to burn a noticeable red, mostly from embarrassment.

It seems Sasori was right, he CAN'T top his Danna.

Speaking of Sasori…, Deidara made a quick glance at his Danna.

Arms folded calmly, while his face, although quite flushed, shows an unmistakable sign of a man who is VERY amused by the situation.

"Well, brat? Do you understand what I meant now?"

Deidara blushed heavily, before replying, "Y- Yes, un. S- Sorry Danna."

**THE END**

**A/N: For those of you who haven't catch up to what I'm getting at; Sasori has no asshole. XD**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the fic S…, it's meant to be a turn off hun, so forgive me if I spoiled the sex scene ;-D**


End file.
